ozfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ErnieBert
Journey Back to Oz Hey Ken-- what do you know about this soundtrack album? Most people don't even mention it and I'm too tired to search further. However I just found a reasonably detailed and reliable-seeming listing on ebay (with a nice pic) that listed the year for the album as 1980. Given that the movie, as far as I can tell, was recorded in 1962, "filmed" in 1964 and released in 1974, it's perfectly plausible that the soundtrack was further delayed, but I wanted some sort of confirmation. Do you have any resources for this one? -- Wendy (talk) 03:21, 21 May 2007 (UTC) :Okay, my soundtrack book says there were 2: A Filmation label with no number, and an RFO label with a number of RFO-101. They both say they were released in 1980, but I don't know if they were the same. I also have no idea why they waited so long. I don't know which one is the one that's already up there. I'd love to find a picture of the other one. Maybe we can search by the labels and numbers, and it'll trip something. I'll do some more digging. -- Ken (talk) 03:49, 21 May 2007 (UTC) ::I think, although I'm not sure, that RFO-101 was titled "The Return to Oz", just to confuse the heck out of us. I ran across some mention of that at some point. I also ran across some mention of the Filmation release (I think both were in the middle of an incredibly detailed liza minelli thing), but no dates. By which point I was completely confused; hence the above email. The one we have, which I've now found twice on ebay with the same cover, and incidentally is the only picture good or bad that I've ever found for this title, is supposedly Texize; could that label be linked to Filmation? -- Wendy (talk) 04:01, 21 May 2007 (UTC) :::Filmation, of course, is also the studio that made the movie so not really a record label. Perhaps they got Texize to produce the album? -- Wendy (talk) 04:06, 21 May 2007 (UTC) :::Here's my listings, as they appear in my book: :::JOURNEY BACK TO OZ :::TV Soundtrack (1974) Filmation (S) No Number Used $30-$50 1980 :::From the TV special presented by Texize. :::TV Soundtrack (1974) RFO (S) RFO-101 $65-$70 1980 :::Actual title of LP is The Return to Oz, which is an error. From the TV special Journey Back to Oz. :::S just means Stereo. So I think the one we have is the Filmation one, since 1)it's less expensive, and more common, and 2)Texize's logo is on the cover, since they were the sponsor. But I'm still confused why everybody is calling it a TV special, since my film reference book shows it as having had a theatrical release in 1974, and it was even rated G, which it wouldn't have received if it had been a made for TV animated movie, like the 1979 version of Narnia. Let me see if I can find out who holds the copyright. -- Ken (talk) 04:19, 21 May 2007 (UTC) ::::Well, wikipedia says it was aired on tv in 1976 with Bill Cosby adding live-action bits as the wizard (my mind boggles). So that's probably why. -- Wendy (talk) 04:24, 21 May 2007 (UTC) Yellow Brick Road Hi, Ken! Oh, it's nice to see somebody else on this wiki. :) I'm sort of working on it as a lark... Somebody requested it this summer, and then never showed up to actually start it. A couple of people came on about a month ago and started it off, and then left. I thought it was a shame that such a nice idea was abandoned, so I've been playing with it a little, to see if I could get it on its feet. Scott just made the logo for it, isn't it lovely? So if you want to add the albums, or anything you like, that would be great. Don't let it take you away from Muppet Wiki, though! :) -- Danny (talk) 11:07, 30 March 2007 (UTC) :Don't worry, Danny, MW will always be my first love! I just thought helping to start OW would be cool, since the movie is one of my all-time favorites. And I'm kind of on "pause" until I get some records that I ordered. I found a boxed set of Warner singles for SS2! That's right; Warner copied the "Carry About" format, and I never even knew they had made any singles at all! So I have no idea what the catalog numbers or couplings will be, but as soon as I get them, I'll rip open the singles section (and all relevant links). I can't wait! :And being here is cool, because I want to build something from the ground up. I wish I had known about MW, so I could have been there from the beginning! But this is cool too, because I can use all the stuff I've learned in the last month, and play with it here. And I'm glad I know you, in case I need help. Well, I'm going to mess with the record stuff. See you later! -- Ken (talk) 03:00, 31 March 2007 (UTC)